


Beg

by Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha Phil Lester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Dan Howell, Omega Verse, One Shot, Rut, Shameless Smut, Smut, powerbottom dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters/pseuds/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters
Summary: Omega!Dan makes his Alpha beg.





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Contains smut  
> Enjoy ;)

Phil was usually more than content to sit in the dimly lit living room, cosied up in the corner of the sofa with his mate pressed into his side. But today there was a small itch in his skin. He scooted closer and gently picked Dan up, shuffling him onto his lap and back against his chest. Better, that was much better.

Dan, as usual, remained focused on editing with his headphones on, rolling his eyes lightly. “You’re cuddly.” He commented idly, editing a kiss out of their latest gaming vid. Phil just shrugged, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, and then another as he gently moved the shoulder of his jumper down to get at the soft, freckled skin instead. "M'like cuddling you."

Dan tilted his head, letting Phil kiss over his shoulder and down to his bonding mark. “Hmm, I’m editing babe.” Phil smiled softly into the skin, "I'm behaving, promise." He kissed gently over the now faded white scars where his teeth had once sunk. Without him even realising it his chest was emitted soft, but pleased, possessive growls as he gently licked the little scars. A reminder of their lifelong bond. Dan shuddered under the soft ministrations, “Hmm as long as it stays that way.” It was an empty warning, but still.

"M'hm." He affirmed half-heartedly, fingers tightening their grip on his waist as he nosed and kissed the skin. Dan always smelled so wonderful, warm, sweet and earthy, wrapped up in a hint of smokiness that Phil recognised was his own scent, even after years of their scents being mixed as one. But there was something else there too, something he hadn't smelled before, at least, not in many years. Dan allowed it, refocusing on the video and letting Phil scent him gently.

He was content for a while simply scenting him and peppering soft kisses, but after almost an hour passed he got a little more antsy. His skin was flushed and he suddenly didn't really want to let Dan go, even to grab water or use the bathroom. Each time he came back Phil promptly curled his arms around him and kissed his neck, lapping softly with small growling sounds. After one particularly clingy move, Dan sighed, clearly starting to get a little irritated at the struggle every time he had to go get something. “Phil, babe, can you sit beside me? I’m trying to work.” Phil frowned, "You don't want to sit with me?"

Normally it would be a completely fine thing to ask, but Phil has started to catch on what was happening, and so his hormonal mind took it as rejection. Dan frowned, “Babe don’t be dramatic. I’m just trying to work, I’ll cuddle you later.” He went to move from Phil’s lap, surprised at the tightening of Phil’s arms around his hips and the growl from Phil’s throat. "I'm sorry, I'll behave, just stay." He muttered petulantly, fingers curled tightly in the fabric of Dan's clothes.

Dan huffed, “No. I want to sit normally Phil.” His voice betrayed irritation, he was so close to finishing the damn video. That's when Phil's eyes grew dark, and he growled as he let him go, angry for annoying his mate and little at being rejected. "Fine." His voice was rough as he put a little space between them, putting his now fidgeting hands in his lap. But Dan just rolled his eyes, taking it for drama in his semi-distracted state. He sat and fiddled with the video for a few moments before Phil, seemingly unconsciously, pressed closely up next to him once again.

Phil's eyes were still on the tv as he felt himself press against Dan's warmth, his body seemingly doing as it pleased. He also now noticed his fidgeting, unable to stay still for long, fingers twisting painfully in his lap whenever they weren't itching at patches of skin that felt too hot to be regular. Dan looked up, intending to snap at him again until he caught a look in Phil’s eyes, how his pupils had blown wide, his jaw set tight.

He knew Phil felt his gaze on him from the way he almost flinched away from it, before shaking it off keeping his eyes set forward, staring stubbornly at the TV. He knew something was wrong with him by now, but Dan seemed far too irritated already and Phil was stubborn. So he just stared ahead, the basic contact of their sides touching enough to tide him over if he didn't think too much.

It took a moment but Dan finally made the connection in his head, oh. “Oh babe I’m sorry, why didn’t you say?” Dan set his laptop aside, sliding off his headphones. “Is my alpha going into rut?” He purred, demeanor completely changed and all irritation fading.

"I'm fine. Finish your video," Phil shook his head, fingers curling on the thighs of his jeans and body betraying him at the sound of Dan's alluring voice. Dan didn't believe him as he turned, sliding into Phil’s lap and settling his hands on his chest. “Don’t be silly, your rut is different.”

Phil's skin seared hot under even those small touches but soothed instantly. He caved, pushing his head gently into the crook of Dan's neck, "M'sorry." Dan let the alpha scent him again, humming. “Just let me go take that pill okay? Then I can take your knot.” He purred, lifting Phil’s chin for a chaste kiss.

Phil kissed him chastely and he honestly he did plan to let him up, but as Dan rose to go get his pill, the promise of having his knot taken won out and his rut hit him with a force, a wave of hormones gushing over him at once. Dan’s pupils dilated as Phil’s scent hit him full in the face, his body immediately reacting as he felt slick slowly creep down his legs. “Fuck, right just give me-“

Phil was on him in a second, pushing him back softly into the sofa cushions and rutting against his belly. "Omega, need you, need to be inside you." His face was buried in Dan's glands, shit he smelled so good. Sweet and earthy, and god so fertile. He felt drunk off the scent, it was new and exciting and he wanted more of it. So much more. "Please, please, please." He found himself asking as he inhaled. Phil rarely asked in full rut.

Phil smelt divine, but Dan still had a level of control. He chuckled softly, letting his fingers card through Phil’s hair. “You want to fuck me alpha? Fill me with your knot?” His voice was silky smooth, finding himself enjoying the state Phil was in. Maybe rather then just submitting like usual he could have a little fun, Phil seemed more out of it than usual, for whatever reason.

Phil nodded dumbly, licking at his neck and practically rumbling at the offer. "Yes, want to give you my knot, let me fuck you omega, please." Dan hummed as if thinking about it. “Go up to the bed.”

Phil moaned and stood up on shaky legs, already straining hard in his jeans. Why was he letting Dan take control? He needed his omega, he was usually so willing. "Please." He made grabby hands at him, wanting him to follow. Dan stood, taking a moment to brush out the creases in his t-shirt. “Go on then, I’m coming.”

Phil watched him, wary that Dan was going to leave him to deal with it alone. But he didn't have much choice but to stalk out of the room an up to their bedroom. He's never been forceful on his omega, and he wasn't going to be now. Their room was a mistake, it smelled so much like Dan that before he could even register he was on the sheets, burying his hormone-addled head into Dan's pillow, rutting against the sheets for friction. He was dazed with the scent around him, Dan had come off his suppressed a few months ago to allow his system a break to flush itself, and his fertile scent was clinging to every fabric. 

Downstairs, Dan took a few moments, pouring a glass of water and also washing his face off. He headed up slowly. Normally, he’d have let Phil take him on the sofa, but memories of his last heat had him determined to give his alpha a taste of having to beg for what you desperately needed.

 

*A Few Months Before*

Phil leaned over Dan as he writhed in the sheets, practically mounting his thigh and rutting into it as Phil sat on the bed, stroking his own huge cock, not allowing Dan to touch. "This is all you want isn't it? Look at you, beautiful omega." Dan whimpered at him needily, “Alpha, please I need your knot.” His hips stuttered, cockhead red and leaking, slick wet between his thighs.

Phil leaned down and took his cock, stroking it and massaging the leaking tip, spreading the moisture around. "You've got to beg better than that love, how badly do you want alpha to fuck you?" He gently shoved Dan, pulling his bum up in the air. His omega knew he wasn't being cruel, just teasing. Once Phil gave him what he wanted he knew Dan would enjoy it. Dan whined, “Phiiiil please it hurts, I need you.”

Phil pushes his fingers in instead, pushing three in deeply and fucking him with them. "I don't hear begging sweet omega." He pressed his cock against Dan's leg, "Be good for your alpha." Dan gasped at the intrusion, but he couldn’t hope to cum without a knot. His pride broke. “Alpha please fuck me I need our big cock. I’ll be so good for you, please!”

The words came out strangled as Phil pulled out his fingers and rewarded Dan's by thrusting deep into him.

"Good omega."

*Present Day*

Dan opened the door to their room, tutting in a condescending manner at the state of Phil in the bed. He made his way over lazily, ignoring the slick darkening his joggers. “What a horny Alpha.” He set the glass down on the table. “Couldn’t wait patiently for me.” Phil simply moaned and pushed his head to the side, letting his aroused scent permeate the air around them, eyes shining almost black as he watched Dan with a predatory gaze, his hips never stopping fucking the sheets. He couldn't even deny the effect the biting words had on him. "Need to fuck you, come here."

Dan hummed, “Sit up and drink this.” He didn’t acknowledge Phil’s need, simply gesturing to the glass. Phil sat up a little, grunting but taking the glass in a shaky hand and taking a drink. “Good boy,” Dan smirked, taking it from him and having a sip.

"Dan please, I need to knot." He panted, pulling his shirt over his head. He was too hot and bursting with unmet need. Dan set the glass down and looked at him. “Then strip, and lay back on the bed.” He stood to the side, just watching and ignoring the burning need at the back of his mind to submit and give his alpha what he wanted. He knew the minute he sat on Phil’s cock, or Phil resorted to the use of his alpha voice, he’d crumple. He had to make the most of it.

Phil growled in frustration but stood, fingers shaking with pent-up tension as he undid his jeans, shoving them down. He could just order Dan strip and let him fuck him, and he knew it would work. But some part of him didn't want to, that little-twisted part that was getting off on his omega showing dominance over him. His body betrayed him, showed as much when he pulled down his boxers with a bored "Hurry up" barked from Dan, his cock spilling a long rope of precum at the order. Dan raised an eyebrow, leaning against the wall and watching. “Do you like it when your Omega tells you what to do Alpha?”

Phil's skin prickled and he lay back on the bed, huge, heavy cock twitching messily against his taut stomach. "No." He was lying. Dan hummed, moving towards the bed, “I think you do, don’t you like pleasing your Omega?” He purred reaching the edge of the bed and crawling over him, fully clothed and dripping with slick.

Phil nodded with a heavy pant, drinking in the scent of his mate's arousal. "I want to please you, let me take you." He moaned, the scent of Dan’s slick going right to his head. Dan hummed, sitting up and letting Phil feel his warm slick through his joggers, he pulled off his t-shirt. “Give me a little attention. Without your cock. And I’ll think about it.”

Phil moaned, feeling the warm wetness running over his bare thighs. He was sitting up instantly, mouth clamping over one of Dan's soft brown nipples and suckling, rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger. He growled softly when Dan bit back a gasp, relaxing and enjoying the feeling. “That’s a good start.”

Phil growled at the praise, sucking harder and curling his tongue around the nub until it stood and stiff and swollen, before moving to the other side. His fingers found the front of Dan's joggers, pulling at them impatiently as he sucked. Dan lifted his hips, allowing Phil to strip him. “Okay, stop that now.” His voice wavered a little bit he held out. “Lay further down the bed.”

Phil growled but pulled back, lips swollen and wet as he laid further down the bed, licking his lips filthily. He dropped a hand to his cock, stroking it quickly. It wouldn't even matter if he came until he knotted he couldn't soften. But Dan thwarted him, and batted his hand away, “Don't touch.” Then he smirked and shuffled up the bed until he hovered over Phil’s face. “You know what to do.”

Phil growled at him, but Dan knew it wasn't dangerous. He grabbed Dan's hips pulled his ass down, hungrily licking up the slick as it leaked over his skin, before lapping with intent over Dan's hole. A guttural moan, followed by a deeply possessive growl tore from his throat as he pulled down and inhaled. He felt dizzy with need, the scent alone, and seemingly Dan couldn’t stop the gasp escaping, Phil was good with his tongue usually, but now he was all hot and bothered he was even better. “That’s it, open me up for you, do I taste good Alpha?”

Phil growled and used his hands to pry Dan's cheeks open, lapping at him and sucking every now and then. The taste was divine, and he pulled back only to say so. "You taste fucking delicious my omega, love to eat you." He growled filthily before diving back in, tongue starting to open him up. Dan knew he would smell stronger than usual, even with the birth control pill just designed for Phil’s rut, he would still stink of fertility. It’s the first time Phil had rutted him off suppressants.

Phil stroked his tongue over Dan's walls, massaging them and thrusting. The rich taste of Dan's slick was filling his mouth and his eyes rolled back, as he came heavily all over his own stomach, moaning brokenly. It did nothing to deter his cock (which remained thick and swollen on his belly) and nothing to deter him as he continued his task with earnest.

Dan was panting but managed to chuckle. “My horny alpha didn’t even need to be touched.” He pulled off Phil, ignoring his whimper and braced himself over Phil’s cock. “You all finished Alpha? Should I just cum on your chest and go back to my editing?” He reached down and easily slid two fingers into himself. Phil moaned, eyes dark. "No!" His answer was almost immediate, "Let me knot you please, I need to breed you. Don't leave," He panted, watching Dan's fingers. "Let me open you."

Dan hummed, not stopping the movement of his fingers. “Beg.”

Phil looked up at him, eyes black. He was an alpha, alphas don't beg. Alphas command. Dan raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you want to fuck my warm tight hole?” Dan purred, “To knot me and fill me with your cum, see me all swollen with our pups?” He leaned down to Phil’s ear, the words silky smooth on his tongue. “Beg.”

Phil growled he wanted it so badly he was aching, and Dan's filthy mouth had him on the edge, so close to conceding. Dan nipped at his neck, “Don't you think I’d look good? Fucked raw, content and pregnant all for you? All you have to do is beg Alpha, and I’ll ride your cock so hard, let you fuck your babies into me.”

Phil growled lowly, pride melting under his need to fuck his mate raw until he had no choice but to be bred with their babies. "Please, omega please let me fuck you and fill you up. I want to fill you with my seed and have all my babies inside you. Let me fuck you sweet omega, please take my knot." The words fell easily from his lips, inhaling Dan's neck, his voice turning silky in his ear with one last plea. "Please take your alpha's pups."

Dan shuddered, it felt good to hear Phil submit to him, to know the control he had at that moment. “Anything for my alpha.” He lined himself up, sinking all the way down on Phil’s cock on one smooth motion. Phil moaned out in pleasure, holding Dan's hips in complete submission to him as he rode his cock, his breath coming out in short, sharp pants. Dan himself was lost to it the moment Phil’s cock sank in and hit his prostate. He moaned whorishly, hips picking up an immediate rhythm as he ground down on Phil’s cock.

Phil wrapped his arms around him, sitting up a little and fucking into Dan's body, his head on Dan's shoulder. "You're incredible, my sweet omega." Dan’s head lolled to the side, panting into Phil's neck, fuck he was already so close, but he didn’t let his hips stop, didn’t let Phil take control. “Cum in me.” He panted, mouth nipping at Phil’s ear.

Phil moaned, barely clinging to the last shred of his common sense. "Fuck- are you sure?" His cock was throbbing, and he could already feel his knot threatening to swell as Dan's tightness drew him in with every bounce. “Yes, yes it’s fine you can-“ Dan cried out as he felt Phil’s knot catch his rim.

Phil cut him off with a quick thrust that pushed his swollen knot inside his mate. It swelled quickly and locked him in place as he began to cum, thick and heavy. He didn't even notice himself biting down once more on Dan's bond as it happened, a desperate need to be closer to his mate as he bred him. Dan’s eyes fluttered and the feeling of Phil inside him sent him spiraling, nothing but pleasure, spasming under Phil’s hands.

Phil's hand quickly found his cock and stroked him through his orgasm, pulling both of them back against the sheets. Once Dan had finished spilling over his fist, he wiped it lazily on his own stomach and laid them both on their sides. He found himself wrapping himself arms and legs around Dan's gently, protective cocoon as he continues to cum, his chest making small content noises. Dan let himself relax into Phil’s embrace, a soft purr beginning to resonate from his chest. He felt… sated. Way more so then he thinks he’s ever felt.

Phil kissed at his head sweetly, before settling for letting his chin rest atop Dan's curls. "My omega, so sweet and wonderful." His voice was soft whispers, content. Dan smiled then, and let his fingers curl around Phil’s biceps, “Hmm.”

Phil smiled at the gentle touch. "That was amazing baby." Dan smiled widely, opening sleepy eyes. “I'm glad you enjoyed it.” He purred as Phil strokes softly over his cheek, "I did. Sleep now bear, you'll be tired."

Dan nodded, “Very sleepy, m’bodies sluggish.” Phil smiled knowingly to himself, bringing Dan's head to rest on his chest, and softly inhaling. "It will be my love." Dan nuzzled into him, “Isn’t usually this bad.” He commented idly.

Phil decided to wait to broach the subject, his rut wasn’t over, and his suspicions weren’t yet confirmed. "We'll talk about why when you wake my wonderful mate. Now you should sleep, rest your body," He soothed, subtly shifting his own scent to calmer one, and bending his neck near Dan's face. It always helped him sleep. "I love you."

 

\----

Dan stretched, smiling up at Phil who was standing over him with pancakes and tea. “Hmm, what’s this for? You’re the one who should be pampered after rut.” He sat up, a little confused as to why Phil got him tea instead of coffee but not complaining.

As Phil sat the tray delicately in his lap, he leaned down tilt his mate’s chin upwards and press a warm kiss on his lips. "Because this rut was special, and you deserve to be a pampered omega." Dan sipped the tea, decaf. Odd. “Thank you. Is this about me making you beg for me?”

"No," Phil chuckled softly and sat in the bed, "Though don't get me wrong, I loved that." He added with a pink tinge to his cheeks, "Bear, how do feel this morning?” Dan chuckled, “Oh good.” He set the mug down. “Sleepy, content, ass is a bit sore. Why?”

Phil seemed a little apprehensive when he next spoke, as if cautious of Dan's reaction. "You're carrying my pup, Omega." He said as gently as he could.

Dan blinked, “I- Oh Phil. No, I know I smelt fertile but we got that pill remember?” He said gently, wanting to let Phil down easy.

Phil smiled sheepishly, “I remember, but I don't think you did." He took the little brown pill from his pocket, still wrapped in its silver foil and set it on the tray.

Dan froze, eyes going wide as he stared at the packet. “I didn’t- Oh.” Well, suddenly the decaf coffee and his constant desire to purr in contentment made sense. “Am I…”

Phil's stomach turned worried, he so hoped he would be happy. He really thought Dan had known already about the pill, with how he was talking during sex, or he wouldn't have gone along with it. "You are, I can smell it from a mile away.” He took Dan's hand and kissed it.

Dan looked at the action, he was suddenly overwhelmed by emotion but it only took a moment for him to clarify one thing. He was happy. So happy he could scream. A smile spread on his face, looking up at his alpha on delight, “I’m pregnant?”

Phil grinned widely, pleased (and relieved) that his mate was happy. "You are, my omega you're pregnant with our pup." Dan lifted the tray off him then threw himself at Phil, hugging him tightly. “Oh my god, we’re having a baby.”

Phil hugged him tightly, thrilled with his mate's reaction as he held him close and swayed with him. "We are, thank you so much, thank you!" He kissed all over his face affectionately. Dan giggled, “Why are you thanking me? We did this together.” He looked down, laying a curious hand over his belly.

"Because you're making it possible. You're going to carry our pup," he laid Dan back against the sheets with a giant smile and kissed his face, an alpha's greatest pride was for his mate to carry their children. "Nurture our pup." Another soft kiss, "Love our pup," and another. "And most importantly, you're going to be a wonderful daddy to our pup." One more kiss.

Dan blushed, “I love you.” He pulled him in tight.

Phil let himself be pulled down, hugging him tightly, "I love you too." He pressed a hand carefully on Dan's belly, "Both of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Drop us a comment if you can!  
> Check us out on Tumblr @do_it_with_the_howell_lesters


End file.
